


Hunt

by KamiQueen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Dead Aiden, Dead Allison, Derek cares, Derek/Breaden never happened, F/M, Human Experimentation, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hunting, Isaac is in France, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Multi, PTSD Stiles, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stalia never happened, Stiles/Malia never happened, Torture, Traumatized Stiles, catch and release game, stiles hates agent mccall, the doctors are hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiQueen/pseuds/KamiQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you get it? It's a game for them! A fucking game! First they played catch and release and now they play tag, them as the hunters, and I'm as the prey."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, new story I guess.  
> Btw, there is only 1 or 2 chapter left of The Phoenix then I will write the sequel!
> 
> Btw, I made a video trailer for the story! Check it out if you would: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpwW-AHvB1g

**_BZZZZZZ~ BZZZZZZ~ BZZZZZZ~_ **

Derek groaned as he stirred and wondered who could be calling at 3 in the morning.

He was too tired and sleepy to look at the id of the caller and answered the phone with a groggily "What?".

_"D-derek.."_

It was Stiles. Sounding terrified, his voice quiet, weak and shaking.

Derek immediately sobered up.

"Stiles?"

_"I.. I..-ahh.. I don't know where I am.."_

Suddenly loud voices could be heared from the other side of the phone call, Derek could hear Stiles stiffen as the boy let out a chocked sob.

"Stiles?!"

Derek asked again, a touch of fear in his voice.

_"Come find me. You can do it."_

Derek heared Stiles say it with more urgent than before.

"Stiles?"

Derek asked, his voice small, his heart beating a mile per second.

_"You can find me.. **Please..** "_

Derek heared Stiles let out one last, broken sob before the call ended and Derek was left there, shaking hard and breath labored, clutching his phone like it was a life line.

There was only one thought in his mind.

**_"I will find you Stiles."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was short but it's only the prologue! The normal chapters will be wayyy longer!


End file.
